Voleclaw
|apps = Sunfish |livebooks = ''Crookedstar's Promise}} Voleclaw is a gray tom. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :During the storm, he is seen struggling to climb to his mother onto a nest spinning away from the floodwaters. Echomist shrieks for help, and Hailstar, his father, dives and grabs Volekit just before disappearing in the water. He then gives his son to Timberfur, and tells him to carry him up to the elder's den. He, along with his siblings, follows his mother, Echomist, out of the elder's den, sodden with water. :Volekit dares Stormkit to climb the slippery branch, and bets that he'll fall off before reaching the end. He does, and her and his brother, Beetlekit are seen teasing him. He comments that it was a nice dive, while grinning. His mother arrives, telling him not to tease.When Stormkit offers to help with the rebuilding, Volekit hurries forward, pleading him to assent. Hailstar agrees, and they help rebuild the camp and carry reeds to Softpaw and Whitepaw. There is an informal "contest" to see who can carry the most reeds, and Volekit is seen carrying three. Later, Beetlekit is seen in the nursery, asking for food. He tumbles out of the nursery when Oakkit and Stormkit leave the camp. :After Stormkit breaks his jaw, he is shocked and tells Stormkit, avoiding looking at his face, that other kits have made a training corner in the nursery. He joins Stormkit and Oakkit in the training corner, but decides to play moss-ball when Rainflower asks them to play outside. After the argument between Shellheart and Rainflower, he asks how a cat's name can be changed before becoming an apprentice. :Later, Volekit and his littermates are apprenticed, and he receives his apprentice name, Volepaw, and his mentor, Rippleclaw. Volepaw wakes Crookedkit by calling his name to show a trout that Shellheart caught and watches him as he ignores it. He says that Oakkit hasn't received his apprentice name yet, and that Rainflower wanted to speak to Hailstar about it. He doesn't know who Oakkit's mentor will be, and asks if Crookedkit is going to eat the piece of trout. :When Oakkit is apprenticed, Volepaw calls his name along the rest of the Clan and crowds him. When Beetlepaw complains about his mentor, Ottersplash, he tries to silence him, but Ottersplash hears it, ordering Beetlepaw to clean the elders' den. :When Crookedkit returns to RiverClan, Volepaw is happy to see him, and tells him that Crookedkit is now bigger. He asks how far he got, but he and his littermates leave to have their first assessment, and never hear the answer. Volepaw snaps at Beetlepaw, who says that it is too easy to beat him and Petalpaw. :Volepaw is sleeping when Crookedpaw wakes with a scar on his ear and soon wakes up, commenting about how the fish will come to them if it keeps raining. When Crookedpaw leads Reedfeather to the camp, Volepaw is surprised, and thinks that Crookedpaw captured the WindClan warrior. :He and his siblings become warriors some time after that, named Voleclaw, Petaldust and Beetlenose. Voleclaw asks what he missed just after Hailstar calls the Clan meeting, in which he announces that they're taking back Sunningrocks. Voleclaw is chosen to go on the battle patrol. After the battle he is worried about his father, who soon after that loses his eight life. :Just before Crookedpaw earns his warrior name, Voleclaw is seen with Beetlenose, who is whispering something into his ear. Voleclaw arrives in the RiverClan camp as Shimmerpelt is kitting, after trying to find Crookedjaw. Voleclaw jokes how the other Clans won't be able to cross the river unless they learn to fly. Crookedjaw takes him and a few other cats to check the Twoleg Bridge for WindClan scent. The patrol is spotted by Twoleg kits, but they all survive. :Voleclaw is chosen to mark Sunningrocks to RiverClan, and is led by Shellheart to start towards the top of the cliff. Voleclaw later tells Beetlenose how ThunderClan hadn't been there for days. Crookedjaw then remembers how he used to play with Voleclaw and his siblings. Voleclaw also takes part of the patrol when Willowbreeze is taken by Twolegs, and complains why they couldn't hunt. As Crookedjaw sees Mapleshade, Voleclaw asks what's holding them up. He is angry about Willowbreeze being taken. :Later, he is seen staring wistfully at the fresh-kill pile. Voleclaw and Petaldust are pressing close together as Oakheart sits vigil for Rainflower. He is chosen to re-mark Sunningrocks by Hailstar. There, he asks why ThunderClan wants Sunningrocks, and is ready to fight, and says that this time they'll beat ThunderClan, until Mudfur steps forward and orders them to stop. Voleclaw walks past Sedgepaw as she complains why all good stuff happens when she's in the dirtplace and says that he wouldn't call it good stuff. He reminds Loudpaw how Hailstar had forbidden fighting like that. He takes Sunpaw to train, and asks Beetlenose, Crookedjaw and their apprentices to come with them. :Voleclaw nodds to Crookedjaw when he is chosen to deputy and says "Well done!". His apprentice later earns her warrior name, Sunfish. Voleclaw mourns after Hailstar when he dies, staring blankly at his dead body. :Voleclaw remarks how Willowbreeze will be a good mother one day after Graypool takes Mistykit and Stonekit in as her foster kits. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Hailstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Echomist: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Beetlenose: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Petaldust: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephews/Nieces: :Vixenkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grasskit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors